Summer Holidays and New Faces
by nicola.clair.3
Summary: Sequel to Love At First Sight. Team Austin go on a holiday where Ally booked Tickets, however Dallas, Kira, Cassidy and Trent are ALL there and Ally bumps into a old friend... Not good at summary's but Everyone loved Love at First Sight and this IS the Sequel! I suggest reading Love At First Sight before this. Please read and its rated T - I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is so exciting, the first chapter of my sequel, eeekkkk! Ok, anyway, im only doing one chapter for today as i am very exhausted. So here is the first chapter to my sequel, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin or Ally.**

**Lets GO!**

Allys Pov

This is so exciting. Me, Austin, Trish and Dez are all going on holiday today. We are going camping but in a caravan? Oh well, im so hyped, Austin and Dez are 18 so they are going to buy me and Trish some drinks when we get there. We aint going to get drunk just, we want to enjoy our self's.

We each took $1,000 each just so we had enough for what we wanted. I have already packed and i am down stairs waiting for the other three to come down. Its 9:30 in the morning and we have to be there by half 1 and its like a 2-3 hour drive. We need to hurry up.

"Austin, Trish Dez, hurry up we have to go!" I call to them from upstairs and they each come down the stairs with a big suitcase each in order.

"Ready," They all say.

"Finally," I say and we all get our stuff in the trunk of Austins car and we set off on the road.

We will be in the car for 2-3 hours so at the moment im just enjoying the view of Miami. After about 20 minutes of getting there Trish has fallen asleep with Dez in the back and me and Austin are just chatting.

"You going to enjoy this Als?" Austin asks giving me his million dollar smile,

"No,im not going to enjoy this holiday," I say making him look at me confusedly, "Austin, i booked this, and your asking if i will enjoy it after i payed for it and planned it ALL?" I say sarcastically rubbing his face with my small petite hands.

"Oh,yeah, ok babe," He says putting his hand on my leg.

"Oh,by the way i wrote another song for you," I say to him getting out my song book with the lyrics and demo inside.

Austins Pov

Its time to go on a summer holiday! I cant wait, the only bummer is i have to drive there, but on the way back Dez is. This is so exciting. We finally hit the road and we all just chat. About 20 minutes into the car ride Trish and Dez had fallen asleep together. To be honest, they are really cute together. I knew from the day i met Trish that he would be perfect for Dez. They're both just.. Them?

Anyway, Ally is looking out the window -like she does in every long car ride- looking at the people who live outside of Miami, sometimes you get really creepy people and then you just get lovely people, but most of them are creepy.

"You gonna enjoy this Als?" I ask giving her a smile

"No,im not going to enjoy this holiday," She says making me look at her confusedly, "Austin, i booked this, and your asking if i will enjoy it after i payed for it and planned it ALL?" She says sarcastically rubbing my face with her small petite hands.

"Oh,yeah, ok babe," I say putting my hand on her leg.

"Oh,by the way i wrote another song for you," She says to me getting out her song book with the lyrics and demo inside.

"Oh yeah, let me here it?" I ask politely.

"Sure" she says then puts the cd inside the player.

I start listening to this and this has got to be like one of the best ones she has ever done. Dont get my wrong they are all good but this one is just.. amazing.

I finish off by singing the last part.

_**Our love will always feel this waaaaay,**_  
_**We are Timele-eh-yeah-ess,**_  
_**We are Timele-eh-yeah-ess!**_

"Ally this song is amazing!" I say kissing her quickly then looking back at the road.

"Thought you might like it," She reply's back to me.

I can see this song being a big hit.

**OK! Thats it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it and will try to update :) Enjoy the new story! Review, follow, favorite please! Pm me if you wish! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**HEY GUYS! So, how you enjoying my sequel so far? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, but i want to get straight to the Story, so... HERE IT IS!**

Austins Pov

FINALLY! We are here. It's took 2 and a half hour's just to get to a campravan sight - See what i did there? Camping? Caravan? Campavan?- Ok, anyway, Ally, Trish and Dez are all asleep. Aw, Ally looks so cute, i cant wake her up..

"Ally," I say rubbing her knee. All she does is stir. Great, Ally is never easy to wake up.

"Aallyyy," I say singing her name, "We're here," I continue.

"Austin, your never going to wake her," Trish says sitting up.

"Yeah, you know how she is with sleeping man," Dez says rubbing his eyes.

"But, guys, we have to unpack," I say pulling in the driveway of te caravan.

Where Ally booked us, we have a restaurant called 'The Sitting Duck' and then a Live Lounge, for like kids and that, and a park and well, more caravans. Anyway, since Trish and Dez both say that i cant wake Ally up, ill just carry her into our room. We get inside and i lay Ally down on the single bed in our room.

When i look into the rooms i thought there was two rooms with double beds. Not two rooms with two single beds in them. Does that sound a little bit rude? I didnt mean it like that, not as in, well you know. Anyway, ill just put her on this one for now. Anyway, I let Trish and Dez into their room and the decided to push the two single ones together. Great idea, though ill wait until Ally is up.

I then unpack my things and just sit down checking the channel's on the mini tv flat screen we have. The chairs aint really comfortable, they're ok. Well, a little less than ok, but they'll do.

"Hey Guys, im going for a walk around, look after Ally and keep her inside," I say and Trish and Dez nod. I leave the caravan to go and have a look around. Its about 10 minutes and im enjoying most of what they have here. Its going to be a good holiday.

Ally's Pov

I woke up, inside a caravan on a single bed, they're is another next to me and well, im guessing its Austins. The last i remember i was in the car chatting to Austin. Maybe i fell asleep. Yeah, oh well.

"This caravan is quite big," I think to myself out loud. I put my stuff away and get unpacked. Then i realized that i must have been asleep for like 2 hours. I walk outside my bedroom and find Trish and Dez making out. Ew, is this how they feel when me and Austin do it? Ok, yeah, i get the feeling now, they can stop.

"Ew, guys, go in your room," I say sitting down

"Oh hey Ally," Trish greets me.

"Hey," I say,

"If your wondering where Austin is he went to have a look around, he said to stay in the caravan though," Dez says switching on the tv, i didnt really say attention to what he said as i was texting my dad saying that we got here safe.

"Erm,ok well im going to find Austin, you two can carry on whatever was going on in the first place," I say standing up and smirking to Trish,

"Ally, Austin sai-" Is all i heard her say before i closed the caravan door on her.

I continue walking and start to hum a song that everyone must now.

**_We're all going on a,_**

**_Summer holiday,_**

**_where the,_**

**_sky's are blue,_**

**_There is nothing more than a,_**

**_better sun shine view,_**

**_sitting from where you see,_**

I continue humming the rest of the words then play with my phone. Im paying no attention until a ball hits me square in the face.

"Ouch!" I scream rubbing my face.

"Oh, um sorry are you alright?" A male voice said helping me up.

"Yeah, i just got it in the face and have a bruise on my head, sure im ok," I say coldly and sarcastically.

"Well, sorry for that er, whats your name?" He asks i get my focus back and look at him.

"Ally, my name is Ally and you are?" i ask continue walking.

"Jason, my name's Jason, and mind if i walk with you, just to make sure you are ok? I'll tell my friends i will play later?" He said.

Aw, how sweet he wants to walk with me to make sure im ok, now i havent found Austin so it doesnt really matter, i can continue looking and Jason can keep me company.

"Ok sure," I reply back.

He runs to his friends and tells them, they all look at me and ones of them says 'Are, get in there dude' yeah, you could say that, if i didnt have a boyfriend. I thought to myself.

"Sorry about that Ally, wait do you mind if i ask you something," He asks studding my face.

"Yeah, go ahead?" I say stopping and raising an eye brow.

"Are you Ally Dawson, Austin Moon's girlfriend?" He asks me.

"Yeah,why?" i ask confusedly, i knew we were famous, just not this much, well especially me.

"Oh," He asks deadpanned. Like he was upset i was Austins girlfriend. JESUS! I have know this man/boy for 10 minutes and already someone is trying to hit on me, wow. Great place, Austins gonna like this..

**Thats it for today guys, hoped you liked it, Follow, review, favorite. I love you's. And thanks for the reviews from yesterday! Ok, so tomorrow will try to update but if i cant please forgive me? **

**Love you guys! **

**xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or any other things you recognize.**

**Hey Guys, OH MY GOD! I would like to say thank you to.. My bestie EnvyNV , also two other people. They are AusllyxLover and Ausllyrauralove . They were the first 3 people to ever update on this sequel story. And they were the 3 people who would continuously review in Love At First Sight, so thank you. But also, thank you to everyone else who did review its just they did for both chapters without hesitation. Anyway, any questions Pm me,. **

**On with the story now...**

Austins Pov

I continued looking around until i looked at my phone. It had been an hour. I start heading home and studying the natures around me. The trees, the sun-shine, the park, the kids, the amusements, the go-carts, everything that was there caught my eye really. Then, just in that moment, i really did start heading back to the caravan.

I got there took one last look at where i will be living for a week,again, and breathed it all in. This,Summer,Will,Be,Amazing!

I got inside the caravan to a view i didnt want to see. Trish and Dez making out. Nice. Is this how disgusted and weirded out when me and Ally do it in front of them, ok i'll stop. Well not stop just stop in front of them.

"Ew guys, stop, just stop," I say making them come apart smiling and blushing, "Hey, where is Ally?" i ask confused because she isnt in the caravan.

Trish and Dez look at each other then back at me.

"Guys, i thought i said to KEEP her in the caravan, not LET her out," i say running my hands through my hair.

"Sorry man, we'll all go look for her," Dez says and Trish nods.

We walk out of the caravan and start looking around, together, because i can guarantee that they will get lost and since i know most of the way around, they have to follow me.

Ally's Pov

"Jason, why do you look sad all of a sudden?" I ask, pretending to be oblivious about it. I obviously knew about it but i wanted to see if he trusted me already.

"Im just, you remind me about my _ex-girlfriend_" He says looking at me smiling. Apparently, he decided to lie, well sort of because, he might have actually broken up with someone, i dont know since iv know him for 20 minutes.

"Oh, sorry," I say speachless,

"Its alright, wasn't your fault, anyway how long you here for and want me to show you around?" He asks me. Wow, he is very nice and polite.

"Um, for a week, we leave next week and sure, i need a tour, im sorta lost," I say with a little laugh between it.

"Cool, and ok come on!" He says pulling me with him.

He starts talking and im just taking everything in around me, answering to his questions and what-ever he is talking about with a 'yes' or a 'uh-huh' or a 'mmm hmm'. Because with them words, you can never get a question wrong. I look around as he shows me the live lounge and other things.

At the moment we are walking past the park and then i see my caravan, dont ask me how i managed to get lost,because this site is really small.

We finish and then Jason asks if i want to go meet his friends and well i just say mm hmm, like i normally would until i was surrounded by boys. They looked around mine and Austin, Dez and Trish's age so i just went with it.

As i got there i noticed them checking me out, looking me up and down. Ew. Then i realized what i was wearing, a low v-cut tank top with a pair of short shorts on. I wasnt planning on going out, the reason im dressed like this, but i then remember what Trish nearly finished off telling me when i shut the door on her. Austin didnt want me going out, and i could tell why. Now.

1. i was going to get lost, 2. i was wearing _this, _and 3. well i dont know a third one, oh well. Anyway, all the boys whistled as i walked over with Jason, and i just let it slide. Jason introduced me to them and they each kissed my cheek, is that how they greet down here to a lady? Normally, its a shake of the hand, not a kiss on the cheek.

They carried on talking then i heard Jason tell them i was 'Austin Moon's' girlfriend, then i just started saying mm hmm, to everything until one thing that was set caught my attention.

"Dont worry Ally, you wont be with him for long," One of the boys said i think his name was Anthony.

Me being myself just answered quickly.

"Mmm hmm.., wait what?" I say clocking on.

"Dont worry about it," They all say, then just asking about Miami and isit good to live there.

Austins Pov

So far, absolutely nothing. We cant find Ally anywhere. We have seen a couple of boys that look like mine, Ally's, Trish's and Dez's age, but we just ignore it. Then at that moment Trsih speaks up. They have both been quiet for like most of this time looking for Ally and NOW they decided to speak up.

"Um,Austin." Trish says,

"Yeah?" I ask, turning to her.

"Well, i may have found Ally," She says. My eyes go wide and i gesture for her to continue.

"She's over there," She says pointing.

I follow her finger and find a football cage. And there is Ally. Surrounded by the boys we saw earlier except with an extra person, who seems to be mentally flirting with Ally. Ally isnt really paying attention that much and just nods to everything they say. One of the other boys say something, first of all she nods then her eyes widen and she talks. Ok, time for Austin Moon to go get his girlfriend.

"Trish go get her," I say, i wanted to see how they react to Trish. Because Trish is pretty and if they boys call her in, then they aint just interested in Ally because she's sorta o famous. If that sounded rude, it didnt mean to be.

Ally's Pov

After the boys had said that i was scared. Its not as if they could kill Austin is it? Na, im just being stupid. I continue to talk to them and answer their questions when i see something in the corner of my eye. My small Latino best friend. Trish.

She walks into the football cage and winks at me, i think that means Austin and Dez are here to, but hiding. Typical Austin and Dez.

"Hey Ally,new friends?" Trish says coming over to me.

"Hey Trish and yeah, meet Anthony,Charlie,Kyle,Lloyd,Billy and Jason, Guys this is Trish, my best friend," I say pointing back and fourth.

"Hey baby girl," Anthony says and then Trish waves back to them.

She looks at me with fear in her eyes, and well i cant blame her, look and me and her compared to Austin and Dez, and they have gotten taller this year, and then you have the boys like 6ft each, about Austin and Dez's hight.

**"**Ally, i think we should head back," Trish says half walking out of the entrance until Anthony Charlie and Billy were pulling her back.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, where y'all going?" Billy says putting his arm around Trish's waist,

Trish didnt move, obviously terrified and thats when i felt a arm around my waist, i looked up and saw Kyle and Jason and Lloyd all around me. Kyle with his arm around me.

I couldnt move..

**Hey guys, Im going to post another after this because i just want to :) Anway, review favorite and follow, thank you. Love you's and look out for the next chapter..**

**3 xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Austin and Ally, or any things you recognize in this. **

**Ok guys, second chapter for today and well i may update another, depending on how i feel after this one. Ok, any questions Pm me and i think thats it? Ok onto the story..**

Austins Pov

Me and Dez were hiding behind a bush near the football cage where Ally is. We are watching her every move. And then i get an idea to make Trish go over there. After about 5 minutes i start to not really pay attention until Dez looked angry.

"Um, Dez, whats up?" I ask confused raising an eyebrow.

"That freak over there is stealing my girlfriend," He says i look over and see a boys arm around Trish's waist,

"Dude, thats sucks," I say looking back at him.

"Yeah and he has his arm around _YOUR_ GIRLFRIEND!" Dez shouts pointing i look and i see another boys arm around Allys waist and that just blew my temper im jumped out of the bush with Dez and went to The Cage.

I walked over and looked at Ally.

"Hey Als, new friends?" I ask getting her into my grip.

"Hey Austin, yeah meet Anthony,Charlie,Kyle,Lloyd,Billy and Jason" She says pointing to them all.

"Hey guys im Au-" I say before getting cut off.

"Austin Moon, yeah yeah we know" they say with a annoyed look on their face.

"Trish,me Austin and Ally are going back, c'mon," Dez says getting Trish into his grip.

"Whoa, hold it there, what makes you think that they're going anywhere?" Kyle says taking Ally back.

"Yeahhh.. um me and Trish are going for a walk, guys we will meet you at the caravan," she says looking at me worried. I give her a reasuring look at let them go.

Allys Pov

"OMG, Trish thank you soso much for coming over, i wanted to get out but i kept getting pulled into either kyle's Lloyd's or Jason's grip," I say breathing heavily.

"Its ok, hey what are bestfriend for?" She says hugging me from the side. I honestly do love my best friend so much.

We nearly reach our caravan when we saw someone. We looked at each other then just both shrugged it off. I however kept thinking about it.

I sat down and turned the tv on to a station that me and trish both liked. Its called 'DraMance' its a mixture of drama and romance into one. We looked for a good flim on there to watch and then we found 'The note-book'. That film is one of mine and Trish's favorites ever and we hardly get to watch it any more because of the guys.

It has been 20 minutes and they aint back. We figured they went out for a walk to chat after because when we left they came out of the entrance so me and Trish wasnt really worried so we watched more of the film.

Another 10 minutes past and we have gotten through most of the film when we heard the guys voices coming from outside. They were laughing.

"When they come in we are going to question where they have been, ok? To make it a laugh, to pretend like we were worried sick!" I whisper shout to Trish with a smirk. And she just nods in agreement.

They guys walk in laughing and looking at each other then shut the door. Me and Tris stood up folding our arms and then winked at eachother. Then the guys payed attention.

"Hey Als, whats up?" Austin says trying to kiss my cheek, but i backed away.

"Where were you?" i ask stubbornly, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, you SAID you was right behind us," Trish said to Dez.

"Whoa, babe relax, we was site seeing," Dez said looking at Trish then Austin.

"Yeah Als," He says wrapping me in his arms, ok, this is torture now, i cant cope with it i turn to Trish and wink at her.

"What was that all about?" Dez asks while kissing Trish's cheek

"Nothing, just be glad your back now or you wont get your gifts," I say pushing Austin agains our bedroom door and Trish doing the same.

"Ok, what is it?!" Dez and Austin both scream at the same time. We pushed them in and i couldnt see them. I closed the door behind me and Austin sat on the bed.

"What is it?" He wined,

I did nothing but kiss him, he kissed back but then pulled apart.

"Ok,so whats my present," he asks excitedly,

"That was it, but im guessing you dont want it," I say standing up going to the door until a strop pair of arms pull me back and im on top of austin sitting in his lap, and then he whispers into my ear

"ok yeah erm, i think i definitely preferred it when you was here," He says then kissing my neck.

And that was it, i think we both completely forgot about those boys. Well i did a little bit, i just wanted to know WHY then chose me and Trish to flirt with after they KNEW we have boyfriends?

**Ok guys, someone asked me, not naming though, why i dont put more than make-out scenes init, well the reason being im 12 going on 13 and well i dont like the thought of sex. Ok so i dont think my story will ever be more than make-out scenes and if i do include sex, i will not go onto detail. For all those people who like Austin and Ally fanfic's to have 'sex' scenes, sorry carry on reading but i will not include detail. **

**Ok review, follow favorite. Love you loads my fellow fan-friends! 3 xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! OK, so yesterday, i was so busy, i didnt update, i have already told you what days i will be updating most days now, but if you forgot here they are again. I will definitely update on Monday, Wednesday,Fridays and sundays! And maybe, if i have time tuesday,thursdays and saturdays! But i enjoy this plan as its more days in the week! Ok time to stop babbling. The story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, or any other references used! Ok, lets go! **

Ally's Pov

Ok, so im going to come straight out with it. Yesterday, was. AMAZING! Me and Austin had our unique make-out session, like we always do for when we tease each other or we have a fight and we make up we make out or a special occasion. Even though yesterday was amazing, before me and Trish got back to the caravan i thought i saw someone, oh well.

Anyway, why am i not in my bed? This bed feels different from the one i have. Oh yeah! Im in Austins bed, that would explain why i have a pair of arms wrapped around me. Wait if im in his single bed. "Did i?" I whisper before lifting up the sheets, whoa, thank god im fully clothed, now i can relax again.

I try to wiggle my way out of Austins arms, but that didnt work out as he pulled me back to him. So i had another idea. I kissed his for head lightly and he took one arm away from my waist to touch that spot i kissed. This was my opportunity, so i quickly yet swiftly get out of his grasp and put a pillow there and he falls straight back to hugging the pillow. This is too good to miss. I crab my phone and snap a picture of him hugging the pillow thats _supposed_ to be me. I laugh at myself then take my pillow from the over bed and the blanket.

Its 5:30 in the morning so dont ask why i am up, i just cant get back to sleep. So, thats why i have got my pillow. blanket and my song-book. Time for a knew song. I begin writing a few words down in my book.

**_My heart is sinking_**  
**_As I'm lifting up_**  
**_Up above the clouds away from you_**  
**_And I can't believe I'm leaving_**  
_**Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna**__**do**_

I carry on writing until i hear a door open and see a morning-headed Trish walk out. She comes over and slops again the chair not bothering what she looks like.

"Hey Ally," She says tiredly,

"Hey," Is all i say then look back at my book then the clock then Trish, "Er, Trish what are you doing up? Its 5:55 in the morning you still have ano-" I say before getting cut off.

"Another 4-5 hours and 5 minutes to be asleep, i know," She says laying down on the sofa-bench thing.

"Then why _are_ you up?" I ask her looking back at my book thinking of the rest of the song.

"Because, when me and Dez got into the room everything was fine, i remember falling asleep but not in _his arms_ and in _his_ bed, so i panicked and looked under the blanket, but i was fully dressed, so i was fine about that, but i cant get out of my head what happened yesterday," She says looking at the ceiling.

"Same happened here, just i couldnt get back together and i guess there just no-body's Trish just forget about it," I say

"Yeah your right, im going to try to make this holiday the best and so far, it has been a summer paradise," She says daydreaming.

_summer paradise..summer paradise.._

"THATS IT! Trish your amazing!" I say to trish she looked confused then looked at my book without questioning it.

now i think i have my song!

**_My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up  
Up above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do  
But someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand  
Refren:  
'Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye, yeah  
Singing la-la-ta-ta-ta  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
Sean Paul:  
(Tell 'em)  
Simple Plan:  
My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through  
And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you  
Baby girl  
Well, real life can wait  
(It can wait)  
I'm crashing like waves  
(Yeah)  
Playing in the sand  
(Me and you girl)  
Holding your hand  
Yeah yeah  
Make some noise  
Refren:  
'Cause I remember every sunset  
(I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you, yeah  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
Sean Paul:  
The promises that we made to about our friends,  
Thinking about it shineshine under trees,  
Summer time on the beach,  
Of fine we get closer under them trees,  
Baby girl, you really got to me  
It's 3 o'clock, and were together and the time doesn't leave  
In a heartbeat girl, sex on the beach,  
Don't stand your world, ask me I'm rich,  
Loving you girl, is the best part of me  
Someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand  
Bring it back, bring it back, bring it back!  
Refren:  
Cause I remember every sunset  
(I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
(No way! )  
Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta  
Tell me how to get back to  
(Back to)  
Back to summer paradise with you  
Yeah, and I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I remember where we first kissed  
(I remember)  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
(So high)  
Singing La-la-ta-ta-ta  
So tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
Yeah, and I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
Summer Paradise  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Yeah_**

As i finish it its about 8:30, the boys walk out of their bedroom's at the same time, they look at each other then laugh. Dez goes and sits next to trish and Austin comes to snuggle under my blanket with me.

"Hey babe," He says kissing my cheek then rubbing my leg under the blanket because Trish and Dez dont like it as we dont like it when the do it, so im glad i have a blanket.

"Hey, i finished a song," I say to him passing him my book.

"And i helped her," Trish says.

"Yeah, two words," I say rolling my eyes.

"Ha ha," She says intertwining her hands with Dez and Austins his arm around my shoulder.

"This is summer paradise," He says whispering into my ear and kissing my cheek.

" I agree," I say pecking his lips.

**Ok, guys im sorry this chapter isnt all that good. Its more like a filler but i might update later because i have an idea, but i might be evil and not tell you until friday, mwah ha ha ha, nar im joking, it will be either today or tomorrow! Ok, Review, Follow, Favorite and i will love you forever! Pm me if you have questions.**

**Love you **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER~: I do not own A&A ,ok **

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and im so so sorry i didnt update yesterday or wednesday like i said i would but i might update 2 today. Ok i might. Anyway, got nothing else to say other than, lets get on with the story! and well its an hour after from where i ended chapter 5.**

1 HOUR LATER...

Ally's pov

Me,Austin Trish and Dez are just hanging its like 12:30 in the afternoon and i still have my pillow and blanket and im laying down. Austin is sitting up but my head in his lap and im covering my hole body with my blanket and Austin is playing with my hair, at the moment. We are all watching this show,well its more of a film and its called Saving Hope. Its a good thing to watch but when you have your boyfriend stroking his hand from your head to your cheek then down your arm then around you waist line and back up again, its really hard to focus.

After every 5 minutes i close my eyes enjoying the sensation of my body being tickled softly, then open then a minute later to find Trish giving me a 'i know what your doing' look. So i try to go back to watching the film. After we got like half way through the film i got up and got a drink. After i drunk it i went back to my pillow and blanket . I lied down and got comfortable until i felt a strong pair of arms around my waist and then Austin kissing my temple.

He decided to lay with me. I laughed at him in my head and enjoy laying with my boyfriend as i couldnt do this much at home with my dad, laura and ross being there and all. We all finished of watching the film and because Austin was under the blanket with me he continued to tickle me softly after the waist and kissing my jaw line to my head then nose then mouth. When i looked up i thought to see a discussed Trish and Dez looking at us weird but they were too busy making out to care so i just ignored it and carried on letting Austin stroke me, not like a dog or anything just, like what couples do.

The film finished and Trish stood up.

"Right, Ally want to come get ready, we cant spend the day in, again," She says making a laughing tone.

"Sure, ill have a shower first," i say standing up leaving Austin.

Me and Trish walked to the bathroom and she let me have privacy while i got showed then once i was done we got ready. We dont care if we see each other in our bra and underwear as we have known each other since 1st grade. so we just get changed infront of each other. Its not weird because we are both girls and we are best friends.

Trish and i always do our hair and make-up before we get dressed so she and I help each other; ever since the 3rd grade we did this.

Austins Pov.

Me and Dez were in the front room of our caravan watching Jaws, its out all time favorite film, and since the girls are to busy getting ready we are watching it. I still have Allys Pillow and Blanket because, it sounds weird but it smells like her and i love the way she smells like strawberry's.

"So, Dez, do you wanna go out?" I ask Dez wrapping myself in Allys blanket.

"No thanks dude, i have a girlfriend and im not gay,didnt know you was either," He says looking freaked out.

"No, buddy, not that going out like go out side, do things," I say laughing and shaking my head.

"Oh, and maybe we should go to the Sitting Duck?" he says rubbing his stomach.

"I guess your hungry?" i say laughing and he just nods his head.

We carry on watching the film and once it finishes the girls come out. Then ignore us because they're to busy chatting about this 'teaser' trick. I slide it off but then concentrate on what Ally is wearing. She is wearing white low white converses, black skinny jean-short shorts and light blue see through buttoned up top with the top too buttons undone, and a blue bra so that it doesnt look slutty im guessing, but she looks hot. She has her hair curled and a blue bag which matched her outft.

"Hey Als, new clothes?" I ask checking her out head to toe.

"No, i have had these for ages, just never wear them because of my dad, but im on holiday so im dressing like this, why you dont like it?" She asks looking up to me.

Now, when Ally wears heels, i am atleast 50cm taller than her, now she is on flats i am a hole foot and 5cm taller than her.

"No, i love it, its different, it suits you," I say leaning down to kiss her.

"Ok, well we are going to the sitting duck, coming with?" Trish says putter her mobile in her bag.

"Yeah babe, and may i say, you look beautiful," Dez says coming up to Trish hugging her from behind.

"Yeah lets rool," Ally says walking out of the caravan door.

Me and Ally walk hand in hand across the road and so do Trish and Dez. When we get to the Sitting Duck and I see someone i dont want to see as we sit down.

Allys Pov

Once me and Trish got ready we looked at our self in the mirror to make sure we dont look slutty, and we dont. I have black jean-short shorts on with my low white converses and a light blue see through buttoned up top. I have a blue bra on and the first 2 buttons un-done. My hair is curled and i have my make-up on. The usual i do. Trish has her hair in a messy bun, short-shorts on and a pink tank top with her black pumps.

Me and Trish walk out and we are talking about our teasing session we had with the boys. We can basically put them under our command when we act sexy. Its amazing. Anyway, me and Austin walk hand in hand to the Sitting Duck, with Trish and Dez following behind. When we find our table we sit down and look at our menu. I ask Austin what he wants bit his and Dez's eyes are as wide as golf balls, they look at each other then shake their heads.

"Forget it," Dez whispers to Austin.

"Forget what?" I ask and they shake their heads.

I carry on looking at the menu and all i fancy is cheesy chips with a blue slush. Yeah i know, childish.

Just as i went to order in the bar i see someone i didnt want to see in the corner of my eye. Kira. I order our food and then quickly go down and sit with Austin and Trish adn Dez.

"Ok, i have spotted the 'forget it' person," I say catching Trish's eye.

"Huh?" Trish replies back.

"KIRA IS HERE!" I whisper shout, "Why did you keep it a secret Dez and Austin and Trish thats who was bothering us, when we thought we saw them!" I say and Trish sighs sadly and madly.

"For fuck sakes," Is all Austin says.

"I agree" me dez and trish all say in unison.

"Just ignore her," Trish says drinking her red slush.

"Kind of hard when she is on her way over here," I say pointing and then within seconds she is at our table.

"HEY GUYS" she says excitedly, but i know she is putting it on.

"Hey," Is all we say.

"So Ally looking good, but you hoping to get sex? Or wait, have you ever lost your V Ally?" There is was, the question i hate her for.

"Well no because i dont give myself away" I say confidently.

"Because you scared?" She says making a pouting face.

"No, because im not like you," i say with a smirk.

"And what is that exactly?" She asks annoyed.

"A low lifed prostitute," I say taking a sip of my slush.

As i say that Austin Trish and Dez all let out a small silent laugh. And Kira got really angry.

"How can i be one if i dont get paid?" She snaps thinking she has won, well she hasnt,

"Exactly, your such a low lifed prostitute and a whore you beg for sex and make it free to spend the night with you, and you say that its going to be so amazing and yeah, they think its amazing because they are getting free sex out of it and keeping their money like they normally cant, making you a prostitute whore slag," I say standing up and backing her towards the wall until she is pinned there.

"Now go, because i dont want to see you ever again, so dont ruin my holiday!" I add on making her run to her 'tent' crying,

"What did you do to her?" A angry voice said behind me.

"Let her have a taste of what she does to people," I say smirking turning around until i see who it is. Trent.

"I dont care, you will NOT ruin this holiday for her and me and i would stay away, understood," he says pinning me against the wall whispering in my ear.

"Dont touch her trent," I heard a voice say i thought it was Austin until trent turned around as did i but i was still in trents grasp, it was Kyle, Lloyd and Jason.

"I aint listening to you," He says turning back to face me. then i was thrown to the ground.

I was really dizzy where i had hit my head but i felt a pair of arms pick me up. i got my head straight and sort of got my focus back looking seeing Kyle and Lloyd beating Trent up and then once Trent got up and ran Kyle and Lloyd headed mine and Jasons way.

"Thanks guys," Is all i say before blacking out. I could hear then speaking then everything went.

Austins Pov

"Wow the way Ally just stood up to Kira was new," I say still shocked.

"Yeah, i knew she had a evil side to her," Trish says laughing looking at her magazine.

"Where is she anyway?" Dez asks.

"I have no idea, good point," I say standing up.

I am looking in the distance until i see a small petite Ally heading this way in someone elses arms.

"Erm guys," Dez says pointing we all stand up and wait for the 3 boys and Ally to come to us.

Once the approached us, i glared at them

"What do you think your doing with my girlfriend?!" I hisses at jason who is currently holding Ally bridal style.

"Woah, hang on, here you hold her," Jason says giving Ally to me. I thought she was awake but she wasnt moving when i had her in my arms and i looked puzzled so Jason continued.

"We saw her having a fight with this half-cast girl, and then she ran away crying then this half-cast boy went up to her and pinned her against the wall, i think his name was Trent? Anyway, when i went to give Ally help with Lloyd and Kyle he had been kissing her jaw line holding her against the wall rubbing his hand up and down her leg," He says and i cringe, "So we just beat him up and he ran away and she hit her head from when he threw her to the floor so i had to carry her back here and she blacked out," He says pulling a sad smile.

"Oh,well thanks, and you seem pretty cool, we are going to take Ally back, you's 3 should come," Dez says kindly,

"Yeah its the least i can do for thinking you did this," I say with a sorry tone.

"Sure," They all say and we headed back to the caravan.

Maybe these people wernt so bad after all and i am going to kill Trent. For hurting my girlfriend and touching her up! Urgh, my blood is boiling, but i am carrying Ally back, because she IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOBODY NOT EVEN TRENT IS CHANGING THAT!

**Hey guys, ok so this is my longest chapter of updating on here. This pays off for leaving you hanging, so sorry. Anyway, review, follow favorite and i will love you guys even more. Pm me if you have a question.**

**3 (love heart) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, wish i did.**

**Hey guys, ok so, this chapter will be a little short so its more like a filler, but im at my nan's as she is currently just came out of the hospital, so im sorry if this is short and tomorrow's is short but, i have a lot on my mind. I have said a few things to people that i thought i would never tell, and they've become my best friend and helped me. Anyway, sorry for babbling, the story!**

Austins Pov.

After we took Ally back to the caravan, she hasnt moved. She is still blacked out, i just cant believe it. Ally has NEVER been blacked out like this before. 3 hours is a long time. Even when Dallas stabbed her,she was out for only 30 minutes. This is not normal. I have put her on my bed, hoping she will wake up feeling ok, but she hasnt moved. I am getting really worried about this. Its not normal.

At the moment, Trish is shaking like she lives inside a freezing cold ice-burg house,and Dez is trying to comfort her. Lucky for Dez, Anthony isnt here. If he was, man would Trish be scared and worried of what he would do. Me, im worried, but trying to act like every thing is fine.

When really, im scared myself.

"So,er whats the time?" Jason asks me as i grab a soda from the fridge and sit on the side.

"4:45" I say looking at the clock.

"How long she been o-out, l-like b-blacked?" Trish asks standing up

"Erm, well she blacked out at 12:52 and its quarter to 5 so erm, at least 3 and a half hours," I say.

Notice my bad maths, thats one of the things Ally like most about me.

"I have got to go see her," Trish says walking in my bedroom giving everyone a glare saying not to follow her.

Trish's Pov

OH. MY. GOD. I cant stop shaking, my best friend is unconscious, the only time she has been was for half an hour not 3 and a half. Ok Trish calm down, everything is going to be fine. You have Dez and Austin with you and the 3 other guys, everything is fine. Although, i dont know what i would do it Anthony was here, my god, i think i would burst.

I am totally ignoring the guys conversation at the moment until i look at the clock, it says _4:45_, great.

""How long she been o-out, l-like b-blacked?" I asks standing up struggling to get the words out.

"Erm, well she blacked out at 12:52 and its quarter to 5 so erm, at least 3 and a half hours," Austin says looking at his watch,

"I have got to go see her," I says walking in Austin's bedroom giving everyone a glare saying not to follow me. I just had to see my best friend.

I walk in and shut the door quietly behind me. I walk over to Ally bed and sit on it as she is laying on Austins. Still unconscious. I gently study her face features and notice a few freckles that i have never noticed on her nose before, maybe thats why she has only ever put make-up on her face to cover up her un-even tone. That her excuse for putting make-up on. Saying one part of her face was whiter than the other, but no i know why. She has freckles over her nose, only lightly but when you study a girl as pretty as my best friend you will notice them.

I put my index finger over her face as stroke it slightly. I am close to tears seeing my best friend like this. Very close to tears. That is until i see her eye's flutter open.

"Ally?" I whisper as she sits up putting her hand over her bruise on her head.

"Ally? Ally!" I scream and bounce to hug her.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Is what she manages to get out standing up.

"I-im your best friend?" i say confused of why she asked.

"No, i have never seen you in my life, where, where am i?" She asks looking around.

That was it, Trent threw her to the ground like Dallas did and made her forget. But she doesnt remember me this time? Oh god no. Is this for real, i must be in a dream.

"Ally, you-your on holiday? Dont you remember please say you remember?" I say letting tears drop now.

"Ally, who's Ally?" is what she says, Ally is very bad at lying, which means this is a dream or reality.

"No, no no no,no no NOO!" Is what i say and exit the door tears streaming down my face.

Austins Pov

After Trish walked into my room, all we heard was mumbles from Trish. She must be talking to Ally to try and wake her up. So im just letting her get on with it.

"So, we HAVE to get trent back for touching up my girlfriend," Is what i say cringing

"Yeah i agree, that was harsh," Kyle said looking at me sympathetically.

Just as i was bout to answer i heard Trish scream and come out of my room with tears streaming down her face.

"B-baby whats w-wrong?" Dez says going to help Dez up.

"She-she doesnt remember..." Is what she whispers looking straight ahead of her in worry fear sadness all the bad emotions.

"What?" Dez says and we all look his way.

"She doesnt remember, Ally, SHE DOESNT REMEMBER!" She screams letting tears drop again.

"C'mon Trish, lets go ov-" Dez says trying to help her up but she cuts him off.

"DONT TOUCH ME, J-just d-dont t-touch me-me," she says standing up trying to balance herself.

"Trish what do you mean sh-" I say and then i hear a click and turn to see Ally look at us all confused.

**Hey guys, so shocker? Will Ally remember? What if she dont, what will happen to Trish and Dez, well mostly Austin? Oooo find out tomorrow. Ok R&R&F pleaseee.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own A&A,OK.**

**Hey guys, ok so last chapter i left you for a cliffy. Well, this will explain it. Thanks for the reviews i have last night, maybe your morning. I loved them all. And im sorry if this story is a bit, off but i have a lot on my plate, so sorry but i do try. Ok well, R&R&F, thanks! Ooo and i just finished watching Teen Beach Movie, for the hundredth time, i love that film. Anyway the story..**

**ALL ALLY'S POV FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Allys Pov

Whoa, this is scary. I have no idea what im doing here, dont know where i am and worst off all, i dont know who i am. All i remember is waking up to find that small latino girl saying i was called Ally? Well i definitely dont remember that, huh. Anyway, how did i even get here? In i think whats called a caravan? Im not sure. Hell man, this is scary. I have been thinking for over 2 minutes after that girl left the room crying so i decided to go out and find out where she went. I walk out and find a group of boys and the Latino girl looking at me.

"Ally?" The blonde boy asks.

"Huh? W-who's Ally?" I ask closing the door being freaked out.

"Oh, c'mon Ally, you have made Trish all panicky, here let me help you think," The tall redhead boy says walking over picking me up over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I DONT KNOW YOU!" I scream hoping he will put me down because i wasnt lying. i really didnt know who he was.

"W-what? Als, c'mon its us" The blonde boy says walking over to me looking the eyes.

"Im s-sorry, i really dont know who you are. I dont know who i am, all i know is i need to get out of where ever this is and go find somewhere because i cant remember nothing, absolutely nothing, thanks for the bed but i have to go now," I say trying to decide on a jacket which could be mine. Then i find a black leather one about the same size as my petite figure. I grabbed it and left.

"Ally, please" The blonde boy says again i turned around giving him a sympathetic look as i was close to tears, and i dont know why. I didnt know him.

I took a long stroll taking in the beautiful nature of outside trying to remember something about who i was, or am. There are children playing in the park and having fun, i wish i remember who i am and what i did when i was a kid.

"Ally you little BITCH!" someone says to be pulling my arm

"Im sorry, who are you?" I say confused because i really did not no this girl.

"Dont act so innocent, you hurt be yesterday i have a bruise!" She screams showing me her arm

"Wow, im sorry i dont remember, i dont remember nothing, and who's Ally? Everyone is talking about her to me and i dont know who she is?!" I say back waving my hands around

"Wait what? did you just say you dont remember nothing and did you ask who 'Ally' was?" she asks gesturing for me to sit down on a bench,

"Yeah, could you tell me?" I ask with hope in my voice.

"Um, your Ally?" She says the continues, "And your Austin Moon's song writer?" she says making an eye brow

"Austin who?" i say raising an eye brow back.

"Your boyfriend?" She says touching my arm

"My what? i dont have a boyfriend, i dont have nothing. i cant remember nothing, all i know is i woke up in some caravan with a tall blonde boy with hazel eyes, a redheaded boy and a Latino girl looking at me, i dont even know who they are or why i was there, or even, why i am here." I say sympathetically.

"Ok, well your Ally and Im your best friend, come back to our tent. We have alot to discuss and we need to get you some clothes, since you lost all your in a river near by, oh and you might as well meet your boyfriend, dont worry we will help you remember everything, Ally." She says. wow she is really nice. I thank her and follow her back to a tent attached to a caravan.

We walked talking about how i was, who i was and i took it all in. She told me how i used to sing on stage and we would always have sleep overs. She told me about my parents and my boyfriend and who he was. Then we walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the tent.

"Ally? What are YOU doing here?" A male voice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Im sorry who are you?" I say with a sorry-i-dont-remember-you smile.

"Well, im Trent? Why you acting like that?" He spat at me, acting like what?

"Trent, be nice to your girlfriend, someone threw her on the ground yesterday and she has forgot everything," Kira says to him then she whispers something else to him and his eye lit up.

"Kira, this is my boyfriend you told me about?" i said finally speaking up.

"Yeah, im sorry for yesterday babe, i should have been there for you, but right now we need to go and get you some clothes as someone dumped your wardrobe in the river near by," He says kissing my cheek.

"Oh ok, then lets go!" I say enthusiastically.

All through the car ride home since i forgot everything me and Trent were in the back and he was telling me how we would always cuddle, hold hands, and be all lovey. So i just was being my self and was cuddling up to Trent until we reached the mall store where we was on holiday. Me and Trent walked in hand in hand with Kira. She told me how her dad gave me a record deal and he is the biggest record contract people there is and how she and I went to performances together.

"Ah, here we are" Kira says snapping me out of my thoughts

"Is this where we shop?" I ask to know if i get my clothes out of there

"Yes, me and you go here ALL the time, and Trent BUY all of it," She says and Trents eyes widen.

I ignored it and walking into the Forever21 store and saw all the beautiful clothes that were surrounding me. Me and Kira quickly went looking and then finally found the perfect clothes. After an hour and half of buying i walked out the shop with loads of bags in my hands and a perfect out-fit on. I loved it. i love my boyfriend and bestfriend.

We drove back to our caravan tent and had lunch. I put all my clothes away in Trents room and then we decided to go out. So we went to a place Called Wild Duck.

"So, Ally, what do you want?" Kira asked.

"Um, i dont know what i like?" I say innocently

"Oh, yeah sorry, ok well just get what your normally have. Cheesy chips and a blue slush.

"Ok thanks Babe," I say leaning on Trent as he put his arm around me. No matter how lovey we were, me and him just didnt feel right. But maybe it was because i lost my memory? I dunno but im not worried about it.

I put down my sun glasses and let my wavy brown hair with caramel blonde highlights wave while talking a sip of my blueberry slush.

I start looking around me then spot the people i saw earlier with Austin.

"Oh, guys ill be right back, just going to thank Austin and the other two for letting me stay after i hurt my head, be back in 10" I say standing up.

I start to walk over to the table. i can feel the wind blowing my leather skater skirt around and i can feel it going up my tight white belly top. Oh yeah did i mention when we went to Forever21 we got my bellybutton pierced? So yeah my white top showed off my piercing and i reflected the sunlight. As i was walking i could hear my stiletto's clicking as i approached the table. And to top it all of my black leather jacket.

I finally reached the table and they all stared at me with there mouths shaped as 'o'.

"Um, hello?" I say sitting next to the Latino girl.

"Als, you came back, and you look.. different?" Austin says.

"Thanks, your Austin right? And your Trish and your Dez?" I say pointing to them.

"uh-huh, thats us," They all say in unison. Still shocked at what i was wearing.

"Ok, well i came over to say thanks for taking me in when i hit my head, but i should really get going back to my bestfriend and boyfriend," I say standing up.

"Boyfriend?!" Austin says standning up eyes wide in shock.

Austins Pov

I am dumb-founded. I hate that Ally has lost her memory, it feels weird without her being around. Me Trish and Dez are all devastated and we went to the wild Duck. I saw someone in the distance that looked like Ally but, wearing different clothes so i ignored it until she came over. She was wearing black stiletto's that were very high, they made her a foot taller, a black leather skater skirt and a tight white belly top with her black leather jacket, and the thing that made me really shocked was her belly button piercing. She hated piercing and she has that?

"Um, hello?" She says sitting next to Trish

"Als, you came back, and you look.. different?" i say

"Thanks, your Austin right? And your Trish and your Dez?" Ally says pointing to them.

"uh-huh, thats us," We all say in unison. Still shocked at what she is was wearing.

"Ok, well i came over to say thanks for taking me in when i hit my head, but i should really get going back to my bestfriend and boyfriend," she say standing up.

"Boyfriend?!" I says standning up eyes wide in shock. And my blood boiling.

"Yeah trent and Kira, ok well nice seeing you all again, bye" She says standing up.

"Ohmygod" We all says sadly confused and furious.

**HEY GUYS?! Who would have guessed that Kira would do that to Ally and does she ever find love with Austin and her true bestfriends again? Well SPOILER! *WHISPERS* She does, yes!**

**ok thanks guys R&R&F please.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, wish i did, but sadly i dont.**

**Hey my amazing people, so what did you think? And Austin a little jealous. And, the most important one. Will he win Ally back? What will happen if he doesnt? Guess your going to have to read.. ok so R&R&F please thanks :) xx**

Austins Pov

"BOYFRIEND? BOYFRIEND?! Im going to kill him, how dare he take Al's away from me? Ally need to get her memory back, like now. And were going to help her," I say to Trish and Dez pacing around the caravan. Im probably making it rock back and forth, if i think about it.

"You dont know if she wi-" Trish try's to say before i cut her off.

"NO! She is going to remember Trish, Trent is a lier and she's technically still my girlfriend" I say sitting down

"Yeah but she doesnt know you that well, anymore and she thinks she is in love with Trent," Dez says eating a banana

"Oh but she will! And im not going to stop, guys, i really like Ally, i might- I might even love her," I say sadly

"ppffttt, we already knew that, Austin, look, we are going to get Ally back, she's MY best friend, not no one else's OK?" Trish says putting her hands on my shoulders but standing on the sofa so she can get eye level, because Trish is smaller than Ally. And thats pretty small.

I nodded my head and we all sat down. Trish cooked some last dinner, early breakfast when we got home, as we didnt really stay for long, because i was too pissed off. Trent has really made my blood boil and spill and burn. I cant believe Kira and Trent would take advantage of her like that. Wait, i _can _actually believe that. I cant believe i dated that bitch. My god.

I finished my dinner/breakfast and went to lay down, today has been a long day. A long day that i didnt like. Everything has been very complicated and i want Ally back. Although, i do like her new style of clothes, because when she wears dresses, all the boys just stare at her down below, but now she wears skirts and shorts and skinny jeans, it _might_ change. Yes, i said _might, _because did you see what she wore today and the other day? Oh wait, yeah your my voice in my head. Forget i said that. Anyway, im going to check twitter, enjoy reading. Wait where's my phone? Oh shit i left it at the wild duck.

"Guys, going to the Wild duck, left my phone there be back in a few," I say and leave.

Ally's Pov

I am at the Wild Duck with Trent and Kira still. We are having a laugh and well, a good time. I cant believe my clothes got dumped though. Who would do that? Although, im loving my new cloths. Im sure Kira got me the same clothes that look the same? Yeah, she wouldnt change me she's my bestfriend, she loves me to much.

"Your turn babe," trent says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say i dont know what he said.

"Its your turn to get the drinks" he says chuckling.

"O-ok, the same? Malabo and coke and a Pint?" I say getting up.

"You remember to much" Kira says smiling.

I walk over to the bar and order our drinks. At first the bar tender didnt pay attention to me, until he tried to pour Trent's drink.

"The pipes broke babe, come out front and ill show you how to get the beer" He says smirking checking me up and down. I just scoffed and agreed. The things i agree to. God

I walk out side and he takes me around the corner, i look everywhere to find this pump thing until i cant find it and it was a trick to get me outside away from everyone. He grabbed my ass up my skirt and pinned me to the wall. I have no intention of him of doing this so i tried to pull him off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I yell at him

"Aw, c'mon babe you know you love it," he says

"No, i definitely do not" I say walking away until i get pulled back by the wrists and leaving bruises on my wrists

"OUCH!" I scream and he touches me up, he starts kissing my neck intensively. I try and kick him off but he is to strong. I have tears flowing down my face a bruises from where he is either hitting squeezing or pushing me against something.

"Please, just let m-me g-g-go" I say stuttering my words and he unclips my bra.

"We dont need that do we," He says smirking kissing my jaw line i try and shout again hoping trent or kira will hear but he covers my mouth and trails his hand down to the front of me.

"HEY GET OFF OF HER!" I hear someone shout i try and look but all i see is a mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Oh yeah, what you going to do about it?" he says pinning my up the wall creating bruises all over around my neck where he is strangling me.

*SMACK!* Austin punched him

"OW DUDE?!" he shouts releasing me and i just drop to the floor. Never in my entire life have i ever felt so beaten(**1)**

**"**Al's you ok?" Austin says picking my up i try to stand on my feet, but i just collaps.

Austin carrys me bridal style to their caravan where they must be staying, god. I hope his girlfriend is ok with this.

Austins Pov

When i left the caravan i went to try and find my phone. It must still be at the table we sat at. Aw man, i hope it is, it has pictures of me and Ally on there together, and me and my family and me and Trish and Dez and Ally all together. And my favorite one where we are on the beach and im kissing her cheek and she has her hair blowing in the wind with her black sunglasses down and she is smiling. Oh how i do miss that smile and her smell, that perfume she wear's. I look at the table where we were sitting and it wasnt there.

huh.

I go to look around the next couple of table and its still not there until i find it under a table. I go over there and pick it up. I have 3 missed calls from my family and 5 from Allys dad and Laura. I slid it into my pocket and turned around until i head a girl scream, it sounded like Ally's voice i turned around to see some bar tender has Ally pinned to a wall touching her up.

"HEY GET OFF OF HER!" I shout running in his direction.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" He says strangling Ally. I hate those words.

*SMACK* I punched him round the face, my hand hurts but Ally is released from the grip.

"Ow DUDE?" He says then walks off.

"Al's you ok?" I say helping her up. She try's to stand up and just collapses, so i carry her bridal style back to our caravan.

When we are finally there, Dez notice's Ally in my arms straight away. I cant believe this, everyone was taking advantage of my Ally just because she looks different and lost her memory. Yeah, well she is going to get it back!

"Dude, is that Ally?" Dez says whispering standing up.

"Yeah its me" She says when i set her down on the sofa.

"Ally, you have bruises all over you what happened sweet?" Dez says to her.

This is what i loved about Dez, he is like Ally's big brother he could do what ever and it would make her happy. And i love that Dez is there to protect her, because he really has matured. That the best thing about him.

"A-ally?" Trish says eyes wide

"Trish, come sit" Dez says having an open arm for him girlfriend why i sit down next to Ally getting her a blanket.

"Some bar tender was touching me up when i was getting drinks for Trent and Kira and well he said they are outside and i was stupid enough to follow him" She says taking the hot chocolate i made her.

"Aw Al's" I say one arm hugging her to see what she reacts and she just hugs back, surprisingly,.

"She is staying here, and we are going to help you remember your life and the REAL Ally Dawson, songwriter/partner of Austin Moon," I say and she nods but gives us all a confused look then rests her head on my shoulders.

I would have mentioned that she is my girlfriend technically but i dont want her to feel uncomfortable for tonight. So i am going to explain everything tomorrow. BUT THANK YOU TWITTER! If i hadnt have thought of that Ally would probably be d-dead. But she is safe. In my arms. tonight,

**so did you like it? Please Review, and i will update within the next 2 days. And who's starting school next week? Because i dont go back until the 9th so i have 2 weeks left! Yay, sorry to brag, ok so review and i love you's and PLEASE PM ME**

**PM ME: Because i want to know what lovely dovey things Austin should do to win back Ally and get her memory back. And what should Trish do to gain her best friends confidence in trusting her? And what should fake big brother Dez do? Be him silly self again, but still be protective? Tell me what you think please?! **

**Thanks xxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Austin&Ally, sadly.**

**Hey guys, oh my god. I have never thought my story was that good, i just decided to write a story because i love writing. Anyway, im going to start replying to reviews, only ones with questions, so here we go!**

**AustinAllystories: Awrh, thanks, i appreciate it. And if you have wrote a story about A&A i will have to check it out.**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome : Hey thats funny, that is exactly the same thing i thought, but im not going to do it for this chapter, but it will come!**

**OK STORY TIME!**

Ally's Pov.

I have now taken it into consideration. I am breaking up with Trent. If he hadnt had brought up me getting the drinks for the 3RD time in a row then i would be fine, no bruises, but no i have to be a pushover. A total bitchy pushover. Anyway, Austin, Trish and Dez. There is just something about them, they're being so nice and the day i couldnt remember anything i was in THEIR caravan when i woke up. Austin is just amazing too. Its like everytime we touch i get this feeling, and my belly does summer salts and i get a shiver down my spine. And Dez he is just really, cute. And Trish we just have a connection, she understands me a whole lot.

Anway, this sounds like a diary entry in my head doesnt it. I wonder if i ever had a diary, that would be so cool. Anyway, i have been here for 2 days now and i havent been out, i cant be bothered to be face to face with Trent after what he didnt help me escape from.

I prefer being with Austin, Trish and Dez.

They're my friends.

"Hey Als," Austin says snapping my out of my thoughts.

Me and him have got close the last couple of days i bet my parent will like him. Hey wait, my parents, i dont even know who they are.

"Hey Guys, you know i lost my memory, i still dont remember nothing, but do you remember my parents since you said you have known me for a long time?" I say looking into Austin eyes.

He winced and slouched. When he does this he makes me feel like i have kicked a puppy. I hates seeing Austin stressed or angry.

"Um, actually maybe we should bring _everything_ out today, it has been 2 days?" Dez says to Austin

"I agree, we should tell _everything_ to her," Trish says smiling sympathetically to me.

They were saying the word 'everything' like something bad happened or its a code. A code for what?

"Ok,ok, i guess we should" Austin said standing up, he walked into his bedroom and brought out 2 big boxes full of photo's and other things.

I just sat there in silence why he sorted things out into three piles. The first one had the least amount of photo's in but had alot of other stuff and the second had alot of photo'd and alot of stuff in it. Then the thing that stood out the most was the big brown book he laid out in front with an A covering it then underneath the big golden A it had a &A but a little smaller. I wonder what it was.

"Ok, so we are going to help you remember who you was from when we first met to where we are now, got it?" Dez says to me.

I just nod in to thinking what they had planned for me. But i just went along with it.

"Here, this is when we first met, i accidently stole your song and performed it on the Helen Show then i agreed to make a new original song," Austin says before Trish cuts in,

"That day we broke into the Helen show to, that was a good time" She says smiling.

"As i was saying, i said i had a new original song so i came to help for you and you helped me, we wrote Break Down The Walls, well it was mostly you," He says showing me a picture of me and him playing piano, then i remember a flash back.

_Flash Back-_

_"Hey Ally, i really need your help" Austin says putting his hands together._

_"And why would i help you, you stole my song," I say walking up the stairs in sonic boom._

_"Look, i know your mad, and im sorry, i feel like a weasel, not a cute cuddly weasel but a back stabbing one" He says and i turn around sympathetically._

_"My dad always said making into music i had 1 to a bazillion chance, i new i should have gone through with it, i just wanted to prove him wrong" He said. I told him how my dad said that to and we started to write Break Down The walls. _

End of flashback, and i just nodded in approval of me knowing what he was on about.

Austin, Trish and Dez kept showing me things and i kept having flash back's of my life, and im glad to say, no matter how many head aches i keep getting im glad i am, because for once, im learning the real me. Finally.

There were some pictures that caught my mind like the one of Austin kissing my cheek at the beach on our 7 month anniversary. Wait, 7th month anniversary, me and him were dating?!

Then i had a flash back of when he asked me out, now i know why i had such a good connection with him.

We carried on and i pretty much remembered my life again. every bit to the bone. I even remember how Kira and Trent stole Austins song and posted it as his own. And well i can pretty much say i hate both of them for taking advantage of me.

The last thing they gave me was the book with the golden A on it. I scammed through it reading pieces and songs and then it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I am Ally dawson 18 year old woman who has an amazing boyfriend who happens to be Austin Moon her best friend and Trish her bestest friend since kinder garden and Dez, the little goofy over protective brother from another mother.

Then it all hit me, i was fuming at Kira and Trent, and i am going to make there holiday a living hell.

"I remember everything" I say and then there faces lit up. I placed a small passionate kiss on Austins lips and just smiled.

"Allys Back, finally" He says hugging me.

Im finally me.

**Hey guys so, R&R&F please, thanks, and hope you liked this chapter, and Ally is in for revenge will her friends help? Well will update in the next 2 days, ok by love you all!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally, deal with it.**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews i appreciate everyone of them, this chapter may be short but im a little sad, so bare with me please.**

**Ok, so i have nothing else to say,more than everyone out there who has/had a boyfriend who says they love them so much, only take it into consideration when you have been with them over 8 months, as i just dumped mine for seeing him cheat on me. IF YOUR A BOY AND READING THIS I DONT MEAN YOU LITERALLY, YOU JUST GET SOME IDIOTS OUT THERE! And this is the chapter.. REVENGE!**

Austins Pov

Thank god. I have my Ally back, it has been 14 day's since she was her and i have missed her so much. She only remembers Me,Trish and Dez, but hey its a start, i still dont know how to explain her parents especially her mum. Anyway we will worry about that when we are home. After all Ally is 18 and well,she has the right to do what she likes, she is an adult after all, and i get the privileged to probably live with her as im 7 months older than her, if you know what im saying *wink,wink*. Yes ok,that sounds pervy, but me and Ally have had this conversation before.

Me and Ally have had the talk about living together and she already said its ok, then the thought of being married and having kids one day. Funny enough, i was the one who brought it up,yes im the guy and I brought it up and SHE'S the girl and meant to but, i can see me and Ally going far in life. We are just the perfect couple.

Anyway, lets talk about revenge. Ill go first. I LOVE REVENGE! Especially to those who mess with my girlfriend. For example TRENT. Me,Dez,Jason,Kyle,Lloyd are all going after him. He deserves to be beaten,hurt or even better...KILLED.

"Hey man," Dez says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hey" Is all i say then we do our signature 'WhatUp' handshake.

We carry on chatting and i can tell he is him goofy self again, but i can assure when we go for trent he is going to be mature him.

"Hey guys," Trish greets coming out of the bathroom

"Hey babe" Dez says kissing his girlfriend on the lips

"EWWWWW!" I screech out

"Austin Ally will be out soon she doesnt feel to good" Trish says switching the tv over, i wonder whats up with Ally.

10 minutes later she walks out of the bathroom looking beautiful. Its like 80 degrees out and she's wearing blue skinny jeans a cream top with small blue dots on that is long at the back that goes just above her ass and then gets shorter towards the front showing off her belly button piercing and her slim body. Then a black blazer thats about a size 2 covering her shoulders and below up to her waist and a part of black open toes stilettos making her at least 10-20 cm higher, but still the short person i know and love. She has her hair down and its wavy, not too curly just a nice curve in them with her caramel highlights resting on her shoulders and her ray ban sunglasses at the top of her head and the slightest bit of makeup on.

"Hey guys come on!" Ally says walking over to us.

"Where we going?" I ask her confused

"Out?" She says sternly

"I thought you was ill?" Trish says standing up

"Ill get past it c'mon, i wanna go out" She wines

"Ally, im normally a party animal, but you dont sound like yourself" Dez says worridly, big brother act is coming on.

"Guyssssss, pleassee im fine" She says extenting the s's and e's

"Als, whats a matter, why you trying to get ride of something,whats a matter?" i say with confusion in my voice

"N-nothng, Austin, please just lets go out" She says voice high pitched and stuttering her words.

"Ally, we can tell your lying" Dez says concerned

"Nothing,its just that-no its- its i want to go out thats all" She says finding something to focus on

"Als,whats up" i say holding her hands

"I wanna go out" She says trying to pull me outside with her tiny hands in mine.

sadly enough, im stronger than her so i pick her up and set her on the sofa smirking because i got my own way, like i always do

"ALLY MARIE DAWSON-" Trish starts

"WHATS GOING-" Dez says

"ON WITH YOU?" I finish and we all stand infront of her crossing out arms

"Nothing guys, please lets. GO. OUT!" She says standing up

"Im not buying it" Trish says

She carrys on denying what she's hiding but i know she can go on like this for hours, so i have to trick her and i know how.

"Ok,im going to bed im tired" I say

"No Austin you have to come out so you can per-HEY!" She says crossing her arms knowing i just got it out of her

"What can i say im a master" I say kissing her but she moves her face so its her cheek

"Well we better be going the ay?" I say picking Ally up walking over to my performance.

Im good at bribing

We have a drink then i see the bar tender call me up i grab my guitar and warm up my voice.

"Now a very special entertainment for today, the one and only Austin Moooooon" He says and i pump up on stage

"Hey guys, thanks for having me this song is called Pass Me By and it was written by my girlfriend/songwriter Ally Dawson" I say then start strumming my guitar

_**Remember that trip we took in Mexico?**_  
_**Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas**_  
_**I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello**_  
_**But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**I was chillin', you were with him**_  
_**Hooked up by the fire**_  
_**Now he's long gone**_  
_**Now I'm solo**_  
_**Now I got my chance**_  
_**Now I, now I got my chance**_

_**Like damn**_  
_**You could be the one that could mess me up**_  
_**You could be the one that'll break me down**_  
_**All them other girls said they had enough**_  
_**You could be the one that'll take me**_  
_**I was solo, living YOLO**_  
_**Till you blew my mind**_

_**Like damn**_  
_**You can be the one that could mess me up**_  
_**I can't let you**_  
_**Can't let you pass me by**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**I can't let you pass me by**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**I can't let you pass me by**_

_**I was trying to play too cool to get caught up**_  
_**Like too fun, too young to fall into pieces**_  
_**I know what girls like you can't ever get enough**_  
_**So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this**_

_**The way I need you, like I'm seen through**_  
_**Dancing out my pants**_  
_**Got you shooking, got you looking**_  
_**Now I got my chance**_  
_**Now I, now I got my chance**_

_**Like damn**_  
_**You could be the one that could mess me up**_  
_**You could be the one that'll break me down**_  
_**All them other girls said they had enough**_  
_**You could be the one that'll take me**_  
_**I was solo, living YOLO**_  
_**Till you blew my mind**_

_**Like damn**_  
_**You could be the one that can mess me up**_  
_**I can't let you, can't let you pass me by**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**I can't let you pass me by**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**I can't let you pass me by**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking, everywhere I go**_  
_**A million other guys be staring and I know that**_  
_**I can be yours and you can be mine**_  
_**I just can't let you pass me by – by – by**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking, everywhere I go**_  
_**A million other guys be staring and I know that**_  
_**I can be yours and you can be mine**_  
_**I just can't let you pass me by – by – by**_

_**Like damn**_  
_**You could be the one that could mess me up**_  
_**You could be the one that'll break me down**_  
_**All them other girls said they had enough**_  
_**You could be the one that'll take me**_  
_**I was solo, living YOLO**_  
_**Till you blew my mind**_  
_**(Till you blew my mind)**_

_**Like damn**_  
_**You could be the one that can mess me up**_  
_**I can't let you, can't let you pass me by**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**I can't let you pass me by**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**I can't let you pass me by**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**I can't let you pass me by**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**I can't let you pass me by**_

"THANK YOU!" I shout and head over to Ally Trish and Dez where they tell me i had a good performance. Then i see Ally stiffen and look over my shoulder, i turn around to see her gaze and its him.

Trent and 'his guys'.

Revenge is on.

**Hey guys so i dont own R5 newest song Pass Me By, but i love it! Anyway hoped you liked R&R&F please, thanks. **

**I love you guys my fanfiction fan's ;) xxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i do not own austin and ally or any other characters in the story,also anything else you recognize.**

**Hey guys, so i had some guest person tell me that my life is perfect and im perfect and i get everything i want. I just want to make it pretty clear that I AM NOT PERFECT! MY LIFE IS NOT PERFECT AND I DO NOT GET EVERYTHING I WANT! Read my profile to find out why. I was pretty hurt when he said those things because i do not get any of those and my life is a living hell. I am not perfect, and im glad im not.**

**Anyway, the story..**

Ally's Pov

I am absolutely shitting myself right now. What do i do? Austin just finished his performance and Trent and Kira are here. They dont know that i have my memory back yet and i want to go off on one but i am trying to hide in Trish Dz and behind Austin. Your probably thinking 'why is she hiding behind Austin?' well he is like 6 foot tall and im like 5 foot tall, im very small and petite i can hide behind the smallest tree in the world.

I dont care about my body, im just respectful of what and who i am. Anyway Trent saw Austin and is walking over here so i make a run for it. I hide behind a bush and see them talking. Me, Austin Trish and Dez all want to get revenge on what they did to me, but i want to do it solo, since i was the one they took advantage from. This is where i am a little lucky to have lost my memory because Trent and Kira tought me a hole lot about being naughty. See i have a really really bad side now, and im only going to let it show when im angry at someone. Like now. People be ready here come the new and naughty Ally Dawson.

I finally stop watching them and think its time to go change into something less...appropriate. I get into the caravan and rush into mine and Austins bedroom, i get my suitcase out and start mixing sexy clothes with sexy add on's until i finally find the perfect one.

I get changed into see through tights with a black line going around my leg mid-thigh and slip on a pair of black short-short that rest just under my ass cheeks, i add suspenders that clip onto my tights to make them look like they're only holding up by the clip i wear a red lacy bra and a loose belly top that says hey dude and show's my belly button piercing. I add on red lipstick and do my eyes smoky so they look hot. And finally to top it off i add my 10 inch black stiletto heals and re-do my lipstick one last time before checking myself out in the mirror. And god, I. Look. Hot.

I get my phone and send Trish a picture and tell her my plan.

(Trish/**Ally)**

**Hey Trish you like? ;P**

_ALLY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? And yes, you look hot, why though?_

**All part of my plan, i am going to pretend that i dont know everything and got my memory back because Trent and Kira dont know that, then im going to get revenge :') DONT TELL AUSTIN OR DEZ!**

_Ok fine but hurry, Austin is going to blow the roof of in a minute_

**Kk see you in 5-10 and wait and see my revenge ;)**

****That was the end of the text message and i made my way to Trents car. I smash the window screen and then open the door so that the car alarm doesnt go off. I then break the wires so the car isnt able to drive anywhere and then let out vinegar and oil in the back seat, i pick up the lighter and through it in the back to make a small fire. I push it to the Wild duck road and get my self ready. You shouldnt have messed with me.

"Hey baby" I say walking up to Trent and Austin.

"Hey gorgeous/beautiful" They both say together

"Wow babe you look smokin'" Trent says and Trish looks like she is about to burst out laughing and i wink to her causing Dez to get a confused look on his face.

"Oh, Tent poor poor Trent," I say messing with his collar then continue "You see, you messed with the wrong girl, i got my memory back and i remembered when you and Kira took advantage of me but you taught me how to be bad, well listen, teaching people to be bad pay's off when you want revenge, ay?" I say

"What do you mean, revenge?" He says confused

"Yeah what do you mean?" Austin buts in and i smirk at him

"Oh so innocent, but isnt that you car thats rolling down the hill on fire window screen and doors smashed in?" I say pointing with an innocent look.

"What the? You bitch!" He says running after his car and me and Trish start cracking up.

"Now Kira, im going to be nice to you but if you EVER mess with me again, who know's what will happen? SO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I sout scaring her making her running after Trent and his car.

"Thanks Trish" I say hugging her

"s'all good" She says laughing back

"Uh hmm, what was that?" Austin says confused arching an eye brow

"That my dear boyfriend was revenge" I say kissing his cheek.

"Huh, who knew? And you to Trish why didnt you say anything?" Dez says a little hurt.

"I didnt know until 20 minutes ago until Ally sent me a picture and the whole plan, and i have to say i like this Ally" Trish says

"Me to, i like the way she dresses" I say posing a few sexy poses

"I dont because all the boy's are looking. we are going to get changed" He says holding my hand to follow him

"Naa, its all good, i like this outfit, its comfortable" i say smirking

"Well i dont, you can only wear that around me" He says hugging me from behind the waist smirking

"Fine.." I say then we all walk back to the caravan.

Today has been good..

Dear Diary/Songbook,

Ok, so this is my first Diary entry since i got most of my memory back, I remember mostly everything and i have just got to go home and then figure it ALL out. Anyway, these last couple of days have been one big blur. They have gone so quite its so stupidly unbelievable. Anway new song i have about me,ok here we go.

_**Chorus:**_

_**I want someone to love me**_  
_**For who I am.**_  
_**I want someone to need me.**_  
_**Is that so bad?**_  
_**I wanna break all the madness**_  
_**But its all I have**_  
_**I want someone to love me**_  
_**For who I am.**_

_**Verse 1:**_  
_**Nothing makes sense.**_  
_**Nothing makes sense anymore.**_  
_**Nothing is right.**_  
_**Nothing is right when you're gone.**_  
_**Losing my breath.**_  
_**Losing my right to be wrong.**_  
_**I'm frightened to death.**_  
_**I'm frightened that I won't be strong.**_

_**Chorus:**_  
_**I want someone to love me**_  
_**For who I am.**_  
_**I want someone to need me.**_  
_**Is that so bad?**_  
_**I wanna break all the madness**_  
_**But it's all I have.**_  
_**I want someone to love me**_  
_**For who I am.**_

_**Verse 2:**_  
_**I'm shaking it off.**_  
_**I'm shaking off all of the pain.**_  
_**You're breaking my heart**_  
_**Breaking my heart once again.**_

_**Chorus:**_  
_**I want someone to love me**_  
_**For who I am.**_  
_**I want someone to need me.**_  
_**Is that so bad?**_  
_**I wanna break all the madness**_  
_**But it's all I have.**_  
_**I want someone to love me**_  
_**For who I am.**_

_**Bridge:**_  
_**Are you gonna love me**_  
_**(yeah)**_  
_**For who I am?**_

_**Chorus:**_  
_**I want someone to love me**_  
_**For who I am.**_  
_**I want someone to need me.**_  
_**Is that so bad?**_  
_**I wanna break all the madness**_  
_**But it's all I have.**_  
_**I want someone to love me**_  
_**For who I am.**_  
_**(yeah)**_  
_**Who I am.**_

This describes me and how i feel, and im glad to say, i think Austin does.

Love Ally xox

**Hey guys, so that song is previous to me so i wanted Ally to wrie it because she wants someone to love her for her. Like how i feel. Ok so R&R&F please and if you need someone to talk to because you feel like i do, talk to me. Ok thanks guys i love you all xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally, if i did, they would be together by now, trust me!**

**Hey guys, ok so im thinking of starting a new story so i might cut this one a little short, dont worry i will make sure it has a proper ending but im really hyped about my next story..ekk! Anyway, this story to continue...**

Austins Pov

Im glad Ally god revenge, its good for her to have a bad side, but the way bad Ally dresses is not ok. I mean trust me i like it but the way other people, obviously i mean boy/men, it makes my blood boil. Anyway, Ally is currently asleep right now and im just stroking my hands through her soft brown wavy hair. It has grown since last year and i know this is an odd way of putting it but it ends and sits perfectly under her chest where her-b-o-o-b-s are. Yes i know no one can hear me but its inappropriate to say when my girlfriend- the one im talking about- is laying next to me.

Anyway, yesterday Ally and Trish drunk way WAY way to much last night. We bought a couple of boo's and well lets just say Ally and Trish hogged the shots and the Yeager bombs to themselves. But hey, Ally is 18 now and well she deserved it.

Right enough thinking and time to get up, ill let Ally sleep peacefully. I get up carefully and cover Ally back up with the covers. I shut the door behind me and make my way to the couch where i notice there is empty bottles of alcohol on the kitchen counter. I shake my head as a flash back from night came to mind.

**FLASH BACK..**

_Me,Ally,Trish and Dez are all walking back to the caravan trying to avoid the glances and stares at Ally. I protectively put my arm around her shoulders and she puts her arm around my waist._

_"Wow Ally, when we go home remind me to get you some immature clothes for your birthday and Christmas-" She says before Dez cuts her short._

_"ALLY WILL NOT BE GOING OUT DRESSES LIKE THAT,YOU HEAR ME?!" He shouts stepping in front of Trish._

_"Woahh, dude you got the older brother from another mother thing worked out huh" I say laughing and he just glares why Ally and Trish run back to the caravan._

_"What did we do to deserve them?" I ask and Dez just laughed and shook his head._

_"I dont know, i really really dont know" He replys._

_When we get back to the caravan music is playing and we hear the girls laughing, we walk inside and see them with drinks in hand shaking there hips to the music. I looked over to Dez and nodded and we both joined our girlfriends by dancing and swaying hips to the music. At this point i knew Ally was drunk because she started acting a little slutty going to the floor between my legs and back up. And good lord she does look stunning doing it._

_"Another drink Trish?" She ask walking up to the kitchen._

_"GIRLIE I WANT A SHOT, LETS HIT THE SHOTS!" She say jumping away from Dez. _

_Me and him exchange looks and them we agreed to let this be their night, since everything they have been through i will let them. And thats where the night carried on._

**REALITY**

****I focused back into reality when Dz was calling my name.

"Austin? Austin dude whats up?" He says worridly

"Huh, oh yeah na, just thinking of last night" I say not lying.

"Good night huh,." He says while we both sat down.

He wasnt lying, it was a good night.

We sat down talking and then decided to clean and take the trash out as the girls where still asleep.

Ally's Pov

I woke up of the caravan door shutting. I shot up getting a little whiplash. I steady myself up and put on one of Austins button up t-shits over my p.j short shorts and black tank i had tucked under my bra so my belly was showing. only because i felt hot last night. I did my messy bed head into a bun and opened my bedroom door. No site of Austin and no-one was in here.

"Did you hear that?" Trish says looking at me. I didnt realize she did the exact same thing as me as we both stood with our head peaking out of the door in our boyfriends button-up shit and short shorts, hear into a messy bun and polka dot shorts on.

"Yeah, but no ones here c'mon ill join you," I say walking into her and Dez's bedroom. It looks tidier that you would think, then again, Trish is tidy when it comes to sharing a bedroom.

We talked about girlie stuff and how last night went down and how she and I both had whiplash and a banging headache. I stood up to go get me and Trsih some paracetamol and and 2 glasses of water to help with the headaches. I opened the cupboard and screamed.

"AHHH!" I scream backing up into the side counter

"What what is it? Are you hurt?" Trish says bursting out of the bedroom bat in hand.

"No, just look in there!" I say pointing to the medicine boxs.

"Als i dont see noth- AHHH!" She screams and we both run into her bedroom and lock the door.

Austin's Pov

When me and Dez threw the trash away in the bin outside across the road from our caravan we just talked. We started to make our 10 minute walk back until we heard a scream. We let it go over our heads first and then we heard another. We made our 10 minute walk into a 2 minute run.

"ALLY TRSIH ARE YOU GUYS OK?" Dez shouted out as we screamed through the caravan door trying to find the keys to unlock it. 5 minutes later finding the keys we wear inside.

"Ally, Trish where are you?!" I shouted in the caravan.

"Dude they're in here" Dez says and tries to open his bedroom door.

"Baby, come on tell us whats wrong open the door" I say and we hear a click.

We walk into Dez's bedroom and find the girls next to each other nears to chest shaking.

"Are you ok, what happened?" Dez says pulling in Trish on his lap as i wrap my arms around Ally securely.

"There is a spider on this fucking caravn, thats whats wrong!" Ally shouts standing up pacing around the bedroom.

"A spider? Thats why you screamed?" i ask laughing along with Dez her and Trish stand up and point to the door.

"Go on blondie, go find this 'little spider' with my boyfriend and kill it! Its in the medicine cupboard" Trish says nodding.

So we do as we are told and Dez stays a little behind me as i open the cupboard.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell.

"DUDE WHAT IS IT?" Dez asks concerned

"I can tell why the girls are scared dude, look" I say gesturing for him to look.

He takes a look and screams i shut the cupboard and lock it.

Its not any spider its a tarantula.

"Ok, so its a little bigger than expected, but they dont become caravan home pets how did it get here?" I ask and Ally shoves a piece of paper in my face looking pissed.

The note said..

_You get revenge, i get revenge. _

_Enjoy your little venomous friend _

_I will get you back Ally, dont worry, even if killing you is the last thing i do, enjoy the rest of the holiday, this is only the start._

_Kira _

This note made my blood boil and i could tell Ally was pissed, but im not going to let her do this solo now. Its time for team Austin to plan the perfect revenge.

**Hey guys, hoped you liked this chapter. R&R&F please much appreciated thanks. Sorry its a little short but i dont feel to good. **

**Ok, so pm if any questions :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin And Ally, if i did, dont you think if i did i wouldnt make you guys wait for the season finale? Mwahaha,**

**Hey my social-network buddies, so thanks for all my reviewers, keep it up! Anway, i have already wrote like 3 chaps for my new story in my FanFiction note pad-full of ideas. IM SO HYPED ON MY NEW STORY! Ok, so lets not get carried away.. just yet. Im going to finish this for you guys, so enough with my A/N, and get on with the story! #HaveAGreatTimeReading!**

****Ally's Pov

I. AM. PISSED. Thats how im going to explain it. Im pissed. Never, ever, EVER have i felt like this, not this pissed before. I just cant believe Kira, Well all i can say is that she better watch her back. Ok, so my plan is to get pitty out of her. Yeah, i will drive her crazy, thats it.

I am not letting Austin help me with this, its my fight. I am now annoyed that i let everyone get the best of me. I am going to get MY revenge.

Im currently in bed thinking, i have Austin's arms wrapped around my petite body like he is trying to protect me. I get up and he stirs around. I slip my hair into a messy bun and stand up in my shorts and blank tank top. I put on a pair of my socks Trish got my last year for my birthday that are like sexy football socks. I stand up and attempt not to wake Austin up. I slowly walk up to the door and open it and close it behind me quietly.

"Why is it that we always wake up first and never tell them to get their lazy butts up?" Trish says startling me.

"TRISH! You made me jump, and the answer to your question is: I have no clue." I say sitting next to her.

"Ha, girl, you are rockin' those socks," She says smirking to me.

"Thanks," i simply say,

"So do you think the spider is um still in there?" Trish says scared playing with her thumbs.

"Um, im not sure its locked though but-" i say before getting cut off.

"You getting revenge arent you? Because im helping you!" She says jumping up from the sofa.

"Yeah, but Trish i cant ask you to do that ,what if you get into trouble?" I say lying hoping she will just drop it.

"Nar, its all good, i want to help, and IM GOING to help, i dont even care what you say" Trish says smirking, she knows i cant compete with her.

I nod in response and turn away at the Tv, Wow, they make Tv look real life now and 3D.

"Hey Trish i didnt know our Tv have a 3D button on it," I say confused

"Er, Als, we dont have a 3d button" She says and the spider i saw on the tv was moving around our caravan like a maniac, god what did Kira give this spider it made its way out of a wooden cupboard, its venoumous and well its a fast runner!

"Ah, TRISH PACK IMPORTANT STUFF 2 SUITCASES ONE FOR YOU AND DEZ AND ILL DO MINE AND AUTSINS-WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" I say and she runs to her room.

We wasnt planning on waking the boys up yet because they deserved sleep from watching that spider last night- obviously not well.

****I went into our room and Austin was still asleep. I walked over to our wardrobe and started packing instantly. Sock, underwear, clothes and shoes and his whistle neckless for Austin and Underwear, bra's, socks, clothes, and bad girl clothes, and sexy clothes for me. I packed the suitcase and just threw them out the door making a loud bang.

"SHIT!" I whisper-yelled.

I turned around and saw Austin still sleeping, man he is a heavy sleeper. I walk out and find Trish already packing my her suitcases into my white mini cooper sport convertible. I loved my car and Trent is paying for it, and he cant exactly cancel it because i may have made a deal with the car owner to charge it from him no matter what. Step 1 on my revenge: DONE!

"Hey Trish" I say putting mine and Austins Suitcases in.

"Hey, so you got your outfit ready right? You DID leave it out didnt you?" She says smirking

"Yes, i did and Austins, no c'mon we have to get dressed quick!" I say shuffling her into the caravan quietly. We both got dressed sexy.

I was wearing blue-bootie shorts that are really tight and fit nicely under my cheek ass's and on the back they say 'Bite Me' on them with a black tank top the i cute through the middle so it show's my belly off. I wore a jacket over the top and when i past Trent and Kira and Dallas in my NEW car me and Trish will take of our jackets. Anway, to complete my sexy look i add my sunglasses and do my hair curly so that my ombre highlights show up nicely and it rests down my front and back nicely. I do my normal make-up but with red lip-stick and add black ankle boot heals.

Trish is wearing the same exept she is wearing her shorts a little lower and she has suspenders attached to the tights she has on with a white tank-top that says 'Naughty Girl' on the back. Once we finish off getting dressed we put on our black leather jackets and wake up the boys.

I walk into mine and Austins room and sit on the bed next to him and run my fingers through his perfect dirty blond hair. A smile forms on his lips and i know he is awake. I swear all i did was blink for a second and i get pulled into his grip so im on top of him.

"Hey beautiful" He says and kisses my cheek

"Hey you have to get up we got to go i have already packed for you, just put on your clothes that i got for you and we will get going," I say pecking his lips

"Why?" He says pulling me back into his grip.

"Because.. thespiderexcapedandnowmeandtrisharegettingrevengea ndweneedtoleavenow" I say quickly, and why he is confused i escape from his grip.

"What?" He says confused getting up against the bed.

"HUMMPHFHFF, I said, the spider escaped and now me and Trish are getting revenge and we need to leave now," I say pointing to him and he's clothes. He gets the point and gets dressed.

"Ill meet you outside" I say and walk out the same time as Trish.

I walk to the car and Trish is already in the front passenger seat.

"Im dibbs this seat!" She says pointing to the seat.

I jump into my drivers seat and start the engine, and on time the boys hop in.

"Hey nice ride Als, who got it for you" Austin says sitting behind my seat as Dez sits behind Trish.

"For me to know and you to NEVER find out," I say winking and smirking at him and slip my sun glasses down and start to drive.

I put in a Cd and start driving around. Everyone sings along and i cant wait to go to Trent,Kira and Dallas' house. This is going to be fun.

Me and Trish, dont mess with us or our revenge is going to pretty brutal, and we know how to NOT get caught.

Im glad i sent Kira the message before mine and Trish's revenge because then it makes her even more scared.

The note said..

**_Kira,  
_**___**In life, there are people who have NO talent whats so ever. The great thing is that, your the only one in the whole WORLD who hasnt got one talent. No sorry, i lied, you have the talent of being annoying,selfish, ignorant and just a whole BITCH. You have messed my life up and took advantage of me when i lost my memory. Now your going to pay, watch the consequence, you got revenge after i told you to stay away. Obviously you was to oblivious to the fact that i told you not to mess my life up. AGAIN! Anyway, once im done with you, your going to be thankful you didnt live. Ok, see you soon, and you nightmare has just begun.**_

_**-Ally D**_

Thats the last thing Kira is going to read.

**Hey guys, so i have no idea what i have done,l but my writing and the size of it is different to the top. Confusing, ok. Anyway, R&R&F please, thanks:) And, most of my reviewers said they wanted the revenge to be big so there is a hint in the letter ;) And i think in 2 days time is going to be the end of the whole story. BUT, I am starting a new story, and i have a feeling most of you will love it! Will tell you what it is, havent made my decision yet.**

**Ok love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it?**

**Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews, loved them all! Anway, this chapter might be long. Im not sure, i might be ending the whole story at this chapter, i may not. Anyway, forget that lets read!**

* * *

**Its follows on from yesterday as its part 2 :)**

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Austins Pov.

Wow. That was hectic. I have never ever done anything so quick in my life. And honestly, we was meant to go home tomorrow, but early in the morning so it doesn't make a difference. I am singing and talking to Dez in the back of Ally's ride. And tis pretty sweet for a girl. Her white mini cooper sport convertible. We, well she is driving, sunglasses down and roof down singing and i have no idea where we are going because she went a completely different way to what i did when we got here. We have my car being drove here by this boy that Ally some how persuaded to drive and do nothing to it. I dont know how she does it.

Trish starts talking to Ally but i cant hear over the music and she is whispering anyway so i let it slide and carry on talking to Dez.

"So, you excited to go home?" Dez asks me

"Um, yeah, alot actually" I say laughing.

"Me to, all them boys that were staring at Ally and Trish made me want to rip their head's of" He says and i just laugh at the comment.

We carry on texting on our phones and Ally and Trish take their jackets off. I dont pay attention to what she is wearing at first but then i remembered how tight and short her tank top is. I have to admit, today is hot but when you see your girlfriend driving around in a white mini cooper sport and its a convertible, you dont really want any one to pay attention to your hot girlfriend. I couldnt tell whether Dez was pissed or shocked at Trish because he just stared.

I laughed to myself and let Ally carry on driving.

* * *

**Allys Pov**

We are not even half way home yet but hey, im enjoying it. Me and Trish are just laughing and singing along to the music in the car and they boys seem to be having fun. When i first told Austin i let a boy drive it home he was pretty upset, i meant that car is his baby. Its like his second girlfriend in his mind. Boys. Anway, me and Trish, well mainly Trish keep talking about our revenge and well Kira is going to die. We are only going to go to her car blow that up, go to Trents house make sure only he is in there and make it look like the cooker was left on then burn down that house then we are going to torture Kira and well then kill her. Me and Trish have agreed that we will go back to normal when every thing is sorted.

You may be wondering, Hm, Is Ally Dawson going to break down when she kills 2 people? Yes, im going to be sad, i juts killed 2 people, but hey they deserved it, and well there family doesn't really care anyway so, hey we have nothing to loose.

I can see Austin looking at me through my wind mirror and i keep catching him and he just smiles and winks. I carry on driving then me and Trish take of our jackets and BOOM: The boys faces was price less. Austin isn't really paying attention to what im wearing as he already knows what i have on and he is trying to be a good boyfriend but i know he wants to cuddle and kiss me and just cover me up so no one see's me. You see Austin is a very jealous type, especially when it comes to really good looking guys.

The next thing we done was stop at a Gas station to get drinks and food, because we are all hungry. The boys agreed to go in for us to get them so we didnt have to stand up. Me and Trish now exactly why.

"Hey Als, dont look yet but there is a bunch of boys that are staring this way" She says and i turn around slowly.

She is right there is a bunch of boys in a black mustang convertible and they are looking straight at us. Where it is only me and Trish in the car and with what we are wearing, this isnt going to go well if the boys come back.

"Hey ladies, wanna follow us, and we can show you how to have a good time" The driver said, he looks around 21-23 years off age as all the others and he is hitting ona 18 year old woman, ew just gross.

"No thanks, but you better go now because we dont want to see you get badly hurt" I say smirking and pulling up my sunglasses

"Ah, c'mon i can bet you 1,000 dollars that you'll enjoy it" The man in the passenger seat said eyeing me up and down.

"I suggest you stop before you get your faces kicked in" Trish says obviously angry because we have told them to piss of.

"Look assholes, you better go before you get your faces kicked in any more because you have said something to us our-" I say before getting cut off by a recognizable voice.

"Boyfriends are right behind you" Austin said behind my car and the boys look in the direction.

"Well, looks like you are sluts after all" The driver said scoffing. He dosnt know what im capable of and he just called us sluts, oh its on.

I give him a death glare and Trish Austin and Dez all stare at me.

* * *

**Austins Pov**

Me and Dez go into the BP garage shop to get drinks and food for us all. Since we are all starving. We see the girls chatting outside so we carry on waiting in line. I turn my back for a second and Dez is already got his eyes bulged out at the girls.

"Dez, c'mon dude, no need to stare like that they'll be fine plus we are next so com-" I say before getting cut off.

"Dude, boys are hitting on our girls" He says and i turn around straight away to find a car of boys talking to Trish and Als.

We are next in line so i rush impatiently for the old woman in front to finish and its like 5 minutes later she does. I slam my things onto the till and wait for the woman at the counter to put them in a bag.

She finally finishes and me and Dez rush out of the garage.

We stand behind Ally and Trish to try and see what they are talking about.

"Look assholes, you better go before you get your faces kicked in any more because you have said something to us our-" she says before i cut her off.

"Boyfriends are right behind you" I say putting the stuff into Allys car.

"Well, looks like you are sluts after all" The driver said scoffing.

After that me,Dez Trish all looked straight ahead at Ally as she gave him the death glare.

"Uh oh," Trish says when Ally gets out of the car.

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?!" I say panicking.

"What did you call me?!" She screamed at the driver

"A dirtly little slaggy whore, who'a a slut, the biggest one in the wo-" He says and then gets cut off by a loud groan.

"That was for calling me a slut and this-" She says and goes to all the tires and bursts them all "Is for talking to us, and this" She finally says and walks around the the front of the car where the engine is and cuts the wires and hands them to him and then finishes her sentence, "Is for breathing" She says smirking.

I laugh at her and the boy are looking at her shocked she is like that and then she comes over sits in her seat.

"Nice going Als" I say kissing her and she happily returns it.

"Thanks babe, now lets go kick Kira and Trents ass's" She says.

"What?" I say confused of what she just said.

"Um, nothing i said lets sing!" She says and turns on a new song and starts singing so i let it slide.

We carry on singing to the song and then Trish Favorite song comes on and i swear its on 100 volume.

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**It's always a good time**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woke up on the right side of the bed**_  
_**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**_  
_**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**_  
_**Cuz it's always a good time.**_

_**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**_  
_**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**_  
_**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**_  
_**Cuz it's always a good time**_

_**Good morning and good night**_  
_**I'll wake up at twilight**_  
_**It's gonna be alright**_  
_**We don't even have to try**_  
_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**It's always a good time**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again**_  
_**Checked out of my room hit the ATM**_  
_**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**_  
_**Cuz it's always a good time**_  
_**Good morning and good night**_

_**I'll wake up at twilight**_  
_**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**_  
_**It's always a good time.**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**It's always a good time**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**It's always a good time**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**Doesn't matter when**_  
_**It's always a good time then**_  
_**Doesn't matter where**_  
_**It's always a good time there**_  
_**Doesn't matter when,**_  
_**It's always a good time then**_  
_**It's always a good time**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**It's always a good time**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**It's always a good time**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good**__ time_

We all finish the song then laugh as Trish sings the last bit really long on hold. I have great friends and the worlds amazing Girlfriend.

* * *

**Hey guys, so R&R&F please, and i hoped you like this chapter as its a part 3 tomorrow, and i think thats where i will be ending the story. Anway, will let you know what my new story is soon, but enjoy school tomorrow and i will write!**

**I love you all!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I dont own A&A, sorry.**

**Hey guys, so i will try to explain as much as i can once i have wrote this chapter, because i dont know how this chapter is going to go, sorry, just enjoy reading! #HaveFunReading!**

* * *

Ally's Pov

Am i nervous now? YES. Am i freakin' out about if i mess up? YES. Am i scared that im killing 2 people, and saying it was an accident? NO. Kira and Trent deserve this, and im going to make them pay for what they did to me, Trish, Dez,Austin and whoever else that was put under stress because of them. And to be honest, i dont really care if her dad is Austin Moon's record dealer, because we are so good at this, we wont get caught!

Right now, i am about 15-20 minutes behind Trents Street Road. First off we have to stop at my house, drop the boys of then go. And well make sure they dont follow us. See this is why i Have Trish. Hey! I never asked her to help, she guessed and volunteered!

Ok, anyway, im a little concerned about Austin. I mean, for the past hour he has just been looking at me in the window mirror smiling...sadly? I wonder why he is sad? And if he says he is not, then he is lying because i have known him for over 2 years now, and you could say we were preettyy close.

I get to my street road and look at Austin once more and see he is studying the street houses. I was going to say something but Trish beat me to it.

"Ok, guys so me and Ally want to go shopping so we are dropping you off at Ally's house and then you can do what ever you like, except leave the house!" She says pointing to them making them smile nervously and getting out.

"Ok, well see you in a bit Als" Austin said kissing me. I happily returned it and Dez did the same to Trish.

I drove off and got out out the car once we was at Trents house.

"Ok, so we just got to sneek in the back door, turn on the cooker, set fire to the curtains and he's dead" Trish said making it sound easy.

She got into the kitchen's back door and turned to cooker on while i set the heat to 500 degrease and set fire to the curtains. We busted the fire alarm and got out and drove off.

Next was Kira's house. We stopped looked at it before nodding to eachother.

We walked in and found Kira asleep on the sofa watching some Tv show. I crept up behind her while Trish was keeping clear. I was about 1cm away when we heard the door unlock. i looked at Trish and panicked and she showed me to the kitchens back door. Man why do rich people have doors in the kitchen? Finally, when me and Trish got into my car.

"Ok, we will have to just wait until tomorrow, no worries. Trents probably already gone. A-are you ok?" She says turning to me as i pulled up into my drive way.

"yeah, i just wanna go lay down, been a long day" I simply say then hear the door unlock its self.

"YOU GUYS GET IN HERE NOW!" Austin said pulling me in and putting me onto the sofa.

I gave him a confused look as i put my feet up onto the sofa with the rest of my body as i was tired.

Austin picked up my feet up sat down and put my feet on his lap. I was pratically laying on him. Oh well, what are boyfriends fo-

"WATCH!" Dez shouted cutting my thinking.

I read the news title.

_Burned Down and Escaped, Yet Still didnt Make It!_

_This accident happened about 1 hour ago at 78 southbridge city street. A young man called Trent (_A picture of him came up)_ died in a tragic accident._

_His house was on fire when he phoned the police and ambulances camed imidently after. He was fine in the start until the ambulance's came first. He wasn't hurt at the begining until he and the ambulance crew came into pressure with a car- stated as a pink ss21 beetle car- shortly after leaving his home to hospital. People dont know how he died, or the car driver stated as a and the Kira Starr. Which one came into contact first? Well nobody know's, because unfortunately everyone who was in that accident had died due to the contact pressure. I am Carly Night reporting your everyday news._

And then Austin turned of the New and looked at me.

I looked at Trish and she looked at me smiling. I looked back at Austin who i thought was crying and at my surprise he was.

"Why-why are you crying?" I asked him sitting up.

The next thing was to quick for me as he pulled me into a hug and started bouncing my up and down the room dancing with me. Im guessing they're tears of joy?

"You dont know how happy i am they're not in our lives anymore!" Austin said siging happily.

I just giggled why everyone laughed at him aswell.

"Ok, now film and take away?!" I ask putting my hands together pleading.

"YES!" They all shout as Austin helped me pick out a film and Dez and Trish ordered Chinese.

When everything was here i had got my 2 pillows and 2 blankets. One for me and Austin and One for Trish and Dez.

We sat down and watched You're Next, which is a horror,but i didnt care. Today has been a good day and im not ruin it.

All i can say is, my family is my boyfriend and bestfriends. Nothing will change now.

* * *

****_After that evening, they all settled down together. Austin finally asked Ally to marry him at her 20th birthday and they were expecting there 1st child._

_Trish and Dez were getting married in 2016 when they were both 24. They were expecting there 1st child a year after._

_Austin, Ally Trish and Dez were all caught through difficult times but nothing they couldnt get through together._

_They we all living together: well on the same street and saw eachother every day._

_When Austin and Ally's little girl Alice Melody Moon started high school at the age of 12, they new their lifes were perfect as they -the 30 year olds- were sad and of cause Trish's son Jordan Calum Worhty, was very protective of her as thye were almost like brother and sister. And of cause, Austin pulled the dad trick on the boy's she wanted to date._

_He actually found love for her 3rd boyfriend that she is now married to happily._

_After that, EVERYone lived a happy peaceful life._

* * *

**_HEY GUYS! So this is where the story ends :( BUT! I will be starting a new story and its called I Never Thought It'd Be You._**

**_I am starting a new chapter tomorrow so either chapter 1 will be up today or tomorrow. Please check it out, i would love for all my readers in this story would like to read that one. _**

**_Anyway, i would like to thank ALL my readers, that have read Love At First Sight and the sequel, which is obviously this. _**

**_I would like to thank ALL my reviewers and Followers._**

**_But until next time.._**

**_Goodbye, i love you all and i hope you will read my next story! xxxxxxx_**

**_Nicola ;) xxxxxx_**


End file.
